1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a test device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a probe card and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been commonly applied for the technology of using probe cards as high frequency test signal communication connectors between tester and device under test (DUT). However, the conventional probe cards have the following problems:
1. Since electronic products have been miniaturizing and equipped with various functions, the lead connection points of the probe cards for being abutted against probes are becoming smaller and smaller. As a result, the conventional probes cannot be precisely abutted against the lead connection points, which leads to poor contacts during the test.
2. Along with the increasing areas of device under test, such as a 12″ wafer, a probe card needs a plurality of IC (Integrated Circuit) boards to be assembled to a printed circuit board. However, because the IC boards are fixed on the printed circuit board by reflowing, melted solders inevitably cause shifts of the IC boards, such that the lead connection points located on the IC boards cannot be precisely aligned with the probes, which results in poor contacts during the test.